Quizzy Calendar
Calendars from Quizzy's Corner: Descriptions 2005 *'January 2005': Includes a Lion in the circus (as a clown on a ball) *'February 2005': Includes a Elephant on a sailboat *'March 2005': Includes a Golden Retriever in a flamed car (with sunglasses) *'April 2005': Includes a Cow dancing in the rain with an umbrella *'May 2005': Includes a St. Bernard with a soccer ball in a field *'June 2005': Includes two dogs and a Lion onstage *'July 2005': Includes a Black and White Cat on the beach *'August 2005': Includes a Hippo parachuting *'September 2005': Includes a Pig on a flamed skateboard *'October 2005': Includes a Cocker Spaniel performing onstage *'November 2005': Includes a Black Bear doing ballet in a Webkinz Studio *'December 2005': Includes a Gold and White Cat playing with toys 2006 *'January 2006': Includes a Pig on a bicycle giving Newspapers *'February 2006': Includes a Black Bear who shopped and got lots of bags *'March 2006': Includes a young Goober in his flying bicycle *'April 2006': Includes a Pig, Black and White Cat, Cocker Spaniel and a Lion in air as a Black Bear looks up *'May 2006': Includes a Gold and White Cat, a Cheeky Cat, a St. Bernard, a Cocker Spaniel, a Cheeky Dog, a Elephant, a Hippo, a Poodle, a Monkey, a Golden Retriever, a Cow, a Black and White Cat, a Frog, a Pig, a Basset Hound, a Tiger, a Rabbit, a Lion, a Gray and White Cat, and a Black Bear all together outside *'June 2006': Includes Poncho sleeping *'July 2006': Includes a Cocker Spaniel mailman holding a letter. *'August 2006': Includes a Cow in a Hot Air Balloon as a Chihuahua and a Black and White Cat sits on grass *'September 2006': Includes a Pig, a Cocker Spaniel, and a Cocker Spaniel with raincoats in the rain *'October 2006': Includes a Pig, a Cocker Spaniel, and a Monkey trick-or-treating *'November 2006': Includes a Tiger, a Panda, a Basset Hound, and a Yorkie with a Pumpkin Pie *'December 2006': Includes a couple of Zingoz (Wacky Zingoz) making a Zangoz Snowman 2007 *'January 2007': Includes a Hippo, a Cow, and a Gold and White Cat in the snow *'February 2007': Includes a Yorkie with hearts near a mailbox with a letter *'March 2007': Includes Stoogles holding a kite with his mouth *'April 2007': Includes a Gold and White Cat and Cheeky Dog in the thunder storm and rain *'May 2007': Includes a Black Bear and a Elephant at the Flower Shop *'June 2007': Includes a Pug, a Dalmatian, and a Chef Gazpacho having a barbecue together *'July 2007': Includes a Monkey and a Hippo playing on the beach *'August 2007': Includes a Cow singing and dancing *'September 2007': Includes Booger trying to catch a school bus with Stoogles looking out the window at the back seat *'October 2007': Includes a Hippo, a Mummy and a Persian Cat trick-or-treating *'November 2007': Includes an Alley Cat eating trash in a trash can *'December 2007': Includes a Reindeer in SantaKinz' Sleigh 2008 *'January 2008': Includes Mrs. Birdy, a Golden Retriever, and a Black and White Cat watching fireworks *'February 2008': Includes a Love Cat and Dogbeard *'March 2008': Includes a Sherbert Bunny with a cracking easter egg *'April 2008': Includes a Gray and White Cat and a Basset Hound in the sky *'May 2008': Includes Ms. Cowoline and her mom inside Kinzville Academy *'June 2008': Includes a Cow, a Hippo, and a Tiger marching, singing, and dancing in a parade *'July 2008': Includes a Frog, Basset Hound, Elephant , and a Black and White Cat looking at a rainbow *'August 2008': Includes a Pegasus giving a gift to a Unicorn *'September 2008': Includes a Husky,Black and White Cat, Basset Hound, Elephant, Lion, Tiger, Pig, Black Cat, Golden Retriever, Monkey, Chocolate Lab,Chihuahua, Frog, German Shepard, Black Bear, Gold and White Cat,Cocker Spaniel,Bunny, Hippo, Unicorn, and a St. Bernard, smiling *'October 2008': Includes a Cow raking up a pile of leaves that a Koala is in *'November 2008': Includes an unknown Webkinz flying over the beach *'December 2008': Includes Farm Fresh Strawberries, Hot Cocoa, and Multi-Colored Cinnamon Rolls 2009 *January 2009: Includes a Pig and a Elephant watching a Monkey putting a hat on a snowman *February 2009: Includes a winged Love Frog about to launch a plunger from a bow. *March 2009: Includes a Bunny painting eggs while in the background a Kangaroo, Duck, and Schnauzer looking for eggs *April 2009: Includes a Frog dancing in the rain with Allysa and Nafaria behind it. *May 2009: Includes a bunny racing a Pink Googles on a hill with a bird in the sky with a cotton candy bunny sitting with an American Cocker Spaniel *June 2009: Includes the cat from Skater Kat crossing the finish line with a Blue Jay, Cheeky Monkey, Leopard, Jack Russell Terrier and a Domino Cat cheering. *July 2009: Includes a Koala, Basset Hound, Black Bear, Pig, Turtle, Leopard, Raccoon, Golden Retriever, and a Cocker Spaniel watching fireworks *August 2009: Includes a Clown Fish, in the lake with a canary in the sky and in the background are a Bunny, Leopard, Beagle, and Tree Frog on a four person bike *September 2009: Includes a Boston Terrier and a Black Lab Gardening *October 2009: Includes Dr. Quack with a Jack Russell Terrier, a White Google, a Tiger next to a tree with a face behind the moon *November 2009: Includes a Charcoal Cat, Elephant, and Whimsy Dragon bowling *December 2009: Includes a Hippo dressed like Santa, next to a Collie with two Zangoz building a snowman, a Polar Bear sledding, and a Monkey hiding 2010 TBA 2011 TBA 2012 TBA 2013 TBA 2014 TBA 2015 TBA 2016 TBA 2017 TBA 2018 TBA 2019 TBA Gallery 2005 Image:January2005.png|January 2005 Image:February2005.png|February 2005 Image:March2005.png|March 2005 Image:April2005.png|April 2005 2006 TBA 2007 TBA 2008 TBA 2009 TBA 2010 TBA 2011 TBA 2012 TBA 2013 TBA 2014 TBA 2015 TBA 2016 TBA 2017 TBA 2018 TBA 2019 January2019.png|January 2019 February2019.png|February 2019 March2019.png|March 2019 April2019.png|April 2019 May2019.png|May 2019 June2019.png|June 2019 July2019.png|July 2019 Category:Quizzy's Corner